<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swing for the Fences by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992163">Swing for the Fences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s had that coming for months!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swing for the Fences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: Swing for the Fences<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Crowley, Gabriel, Aziraphale, Beelzebub<br/>
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale, Beelzebub/Gabriel<br/>
Word Count: 896<br/>
Rating: PG-13<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6.<br/>
Summary: “He’s had that coming for months!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p>Crowley ran his fingers along the snakes etched into the metal of the fireplace poker he’d commissioned a local blacksmith to make. He was very pleased with how it had turned out, the blacksmith was young, but she could certainly create amazing designs. He was going to surprise Aziraphale with the gift. The angel had been complaining about the poker the cottage had come with, it ‘wasn’t up to snuff’, and Crowley decided right then it would simply have to be replaced. Only the best for his angel.</p><p>He quietly stepped through the door as he tied a red ribbon on the handle. Crowley was about to track the angel down when he heard a familiar voice. Gabriel was in the cottage. Taking a few more steps forward, he could see the back of Gabriel’s head as the Archangel sat in one of the ridiculously soft chairs Aziraphale had insisted they purchase to relax in. Crowley’s lip curled back in a silent snarl as he thought about Aziraphale’s lack of trial in Heaven. The more he thought about the Archangel, the angrier he was becoming.</p><p>Gabriel was talking to Aziraphale in a civil manner, as if he hadn’t tried to murder the angel less than a year ago. Before he realized what he was doing, Crowley moved across the room and swung the poker into the side of Gabriel’s head. He didn’t hit him as hard as he could, that would have discorporated the Archangel, but he made sure to hit him just hard enough to remember the action. Gabriel barely had time to look surprised before his eyes rolled up and he toppled to the floor.</p><p>It was then Crowley realized the Archangel hadn’t come alone. Beelzebub was sitting in the chair (he hadn’t seen her due to her height and the fact she was dressed in normal clothing without the usual fly hat) next to Gabriel. Aziraphale’s mouth had dropped open in shock.</p><p>“Crowley!?” The angel jumped out of his chair and knelt down by the unconscious Archangel. “Are you out of your mind? They’re just here to give us our exit paperwork!”</p><p>With a snarl of rage, Beelzebub tackled Crowley to the floor, ripping the poker from his fingers. It flew across the room and became embedded in the wall. Her hands closed around Crowley’s throat as she shook him like a ragdoll. A ball of Holy energy hit into Beelzebub’s side, knocking her off of Crowley. She turned to face Aziraphale.</p><p>“That’s enough!” Holy energy danced along the angel’s skin. “You are in my home and you will not harm my demon, no matter how stupid he’s being!” His voice made the walls shake. “Do you understand?”</p><p>“Zzzo be it.” She glared hard enough at Crowley to make his skin start to burn. “Finally managed to grow zzzome balls, huh, traitor?”</p><p>“He’s had that coming for months!” Crowley sat up slowly, checking to make sure he still had all his limbs. “You should probably check on him. He’s going to have one Heaven of a headache when he wakes up.”</p><p>Beelzebub flipped him off before turning to inspect the wound on Gabriel’s head. Crimson was dripping out of the gash along his temple and staining the rug on the floor. Beelzebub licked her lips as she watched another drop roll along his skin.</p><p>“I can’t believe you did that, my dear boy.” The angel’s cheeks were flushed and Crowley could smell lust oozing out of his pores. “Taking on an Archangel with a poker.” He shook his head as he stood up. “Wait. Where did that poker come from?”</p><p>“Angel, you really need to take a couple of steps back.” Crowley inched away from Beelzebub. She was staring at Gabriel with a hungry look which had absolutely nothing to do with food. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale by the arm and yanked him towards the wall, ignoring the protests coming from his mouth. “Do you remember what happened in Pompeii?”</p><p>“The volcano?” Aziraphale gave Crowley a confused look. Then he sucked in a breath. “Oh. You mean what happened after I got stabbed.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Ah.” He shifted from foot to foot. “We should probably leave for a bit, give them some... alone time.”</p><p>Crowley made a series of face before settling on a cross between horror and disgust. “Great. Now I have images in my brain. Thanks, angel.”</p><p>“Excuse me, Lord Beelzebub?” Aziraphale flinched under the glare she gave him. “We need to go into town for groceries. We’ll be gone for three hours. The guest room is down the hall on the right.”</p><p>“If you break anything, you’re going to fix it or buy us a replacement.” Crowley crossed his arms over his chest. “I want your word.”</p><p>“I swear on Satan I’ll make zzzure everything is back in place when you return. But, I want four hourzzz.” She ran a finger just below the gash in Gabriel’s forehead, smiling as he whimpered quietly. “And you’re not going to attack him again, no matter how big of a jackass he’zzz being.”</p><p>“Fine.” He nudged Aziraphale. “Come on, angel. We need to leave before I see something I’ll never forget.”</p><p>They had just stepped out the door when Gabriel’s moan reached Crowley’s ears. He shuddered. “We may need to burn the cottage to the ground and get a new one.”</p><p>“You’re being ridiculous, dear.”</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>